battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Scavenger (NSDF)
Description The VS3E Reclamation Unit, commonly known as the Scavenger, is an American unit used during the Biometal War. It roams the battlefield autonomously, gathering scrap from downed vehicles and biometal deposits, and can gather three pieces of biometal before needing to return to either a Recycler or Silo in order to offload its biometal harvest. Attributes Scavengers are easily identified by their yellow color and design. It is driven by two fixed, low-power thrusters and hovers close to the ground. The pilot sits on the right side of the vehicle. Their armor is weak, allowing stray enemies to destroy them with relative ease. Underneath the Scavenger is a collector, which the pilot uses to collect biometal scrap. Despite its slower speed and low hull, it can be used as a ramming vehicle to kill enemy pilots. Physics * 15m/s maximum forward velocity * 10m/s maximum reverse velocity * 15m/s maximum lateral velocity * 90°/s maximum rotation Equipment * 30mm EDD armour Behavior The Scavenger roams the field searching for scrap autonomously. It has a scrap capacity of 3 (6 in multiplayer) and moves quite slowly. When attacked, the Scavenger will immediately reverse its course and flee. Non-commander piloted Scavengers can easily ram enemy opponents. Piloting The Scavenger is relatively easy to pilot as a player. It cannot use its jump thrusters, although it apparently tries to. To pick up scrap, press the "K" button (on default). To deposit scrap, simply move next to a Silo or your Recycler. Your Ammo bar will fill when you pick up scrap, once it is full you cannot pick up more. Tactics Campaign The Scavenger is featured in almost all levels of the game, and used in almost all of the NSDF missions. The only missions it isnt seen in is Bring It Home, Flying Solo, Precious Cargo, and The Evil Battalion. *In the latter missions of the NSDF campaign, it is good to have a Scavenger whenever possible. Your base will be attacked often, and having that Scavenger can pick up the leftover scrap. *A Scavenger's maximum scrap capacity is half what it would be in multiplayer. This makes it vital to control the flow of scrap and defend each Scavenger. *Sniping enemy Scavengers is a good way to get free Scavengers, but dont go looking for them. You may lose some of your own in the meantime! Multiplayer *Scavengers' scrap capacity is doubled in multiplayer, resulting in faster scrap collection. Because of this, players used to conserving scrap may have an overload of scrap. This will force all Scavengers to stop collecting once full. *Know how much scrap is on the map before you build huge amounts of Scavengers. If there is little scrap, focus on building Silos instead of more Scavs. Vice versa(ish) for maps with lots of scrap. *Scavengers will move significantly faster if they are ordered to follow you. This is useful in the event scrap is far away from your Recycler/Silo. *Once the game gets intense, always have a Scavenger near a base. If you are attacked and successfully defend your base, you can quickly pick up your enemy's scrap. Dont forget to say thanks. Trivia *The Scavenger is one of the vehicles that have a constant engine sound when piloted. *Some players have trouble when trying to snipe a Scavenger. *You must press "K" to pick up scrap, but you don't need to when depositing it. *AI Scavengers refuse to deposit scrap if it isn't full, unless there is no remaining scrap. *Ordering a Scavenger to go to a position/Nav only orders it to move there, but not to stay. * Scavengers pick up and deliver scrap in groups of three in singleplayer. In multiplayer the amount of scrap collected is doubled at delivery. Known Bugs *If scrap is located on a steep incline, or right next to a Recycler, the Scavenger will ignore it. *Sometimes an AI Scavenger will stop when next to a Silo/Recycler, moving back and forth as if something was in the way. Category:Battlezone Category:NSDF Category:Vehicles